tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villians
﻿In Season One,20 contestants battled 16 Weeks for One Million Dollars.Our contestants struggled to survived the brutal challanges and elimanation.In the end,Cody was the sole survivor.Now 16 contestants will battle 16 Weeks for One Million Dollars at Camp Wawanakwa.Who will win this time? Find out this season on Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villians! Seasons Survivor: Ultimate Island Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villians Survivor 3 Contestants Alejandro-Youre2490 Duncan-Alfan3000 Owen-Alfan3000 Izzy-Alfan3000 Zoey-HR Heather-EvaBridgetteGwenRocks Cody-First123 Ezekial-First123 Sierra-izzynsierrafan12 Mike-Youre2490 Lightning-Mr.E Courtney-EvaBridgetteGwenRocks Erik-124oeo Seth-SethAllred343 Rachel-Snowgirl57 Poppy-Poppyseed56 Heroes Cody Alejandro Heather Sierra Duncan Owen Erik Poppy Villians Ezekial Mike Lightning Courtney Izzy Zoey Rachel Seth OUT Seth-SethAllred343(Elimanated,2 Total Votes) Alejandro-Youre2490(Elimanated,3 Total Votes) Courtney-EvaBridgetteGwenRocks(Elimanated,1 Total Votes) Izzy-Alfan3000(Elimanated,2 Total Votes) Mike-Youre2490(Elimanated,1 Total Votes) Erik-124oeo(Elimanated,3 Total Votes) Poppy-Poppyseed56(Elimanated,1 Total Votes) Heather-EvaBridgetteGwenRocks(Elimanated,1 Total Votes) Newbies 1.Erik-124oeo 2.Seth-SethAllred343 3.Rachel-Snowgirl57 4.Poppy- Poppyseed56 Elimanation Table Blue still means the merge(Dark Blue). Voting History The Return Of Survivor Chris:Welcome to Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villians! Chris:Here are the teams. Heroes:Alejandro,Heather,Cody,Sierra,Duncan,Owen,Erik,Poppy. Villians:Ezekial,Mike,Lightning,Courtney,Izzy,Zoey,Rachel,Seth. Chris:Let's start the challange! Challange One Chris:This week's challange is to survive 3 nights in a room locked in with ghosts.The only way out is to find the key that unlocks the door so let's get this challange done!So get in! Chef:*shoves everybody in the room*Good luck. Chris:Night one starts now! Challange One,Day 1 Cody: I ain't afraid of no ghosts! Ezekiel: Me neither,eh. Erik:: I'm Not afraid.... of ghosts! Ghost:I know you are afraid. Rachel: Ha ha ha Chris. Chris:12:00PM!Day 2 starts now! Challange One,Day 2 Cody: *Reading a book* Ezekiel: When do you think this will end,eh? Chef:Here's some breakfest,lunch,and dinner!Eat up. Chris:12:00PM!Day 3 starts now! Challange One,Day 3 Chris:This challange has been going on for days! Chris:Since the heroes has the most people active the heroes win!The villians lose! Chris:The villians will vote tonight.Time to vote! Episode 1 Voting Lightning:Uh, Alejandro. Rachel: Al Ezekiel: Alejandro,eh. Chris:Vote somebody on your team. Ezekiel: Seth hasn't been much help,eh. Lightning:Al is on the Heroes team? Seth. Chris:Seth is out! The Legendary Survivor Chris:Welcome to week 2 of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Challange Two Chris:Today's challange is race to the finish line.The first contestant to cross the finish line wins immunity for there team.So let's start the challange! Chris:On your mark!Get set!Go! Cody: *Starts running* Ezekiel: (CONF)Since I have joined I have been in Cody's shadow...I will do it,eh!(Non-CONF)*Starts running* Chris:Come on guys do the challange! Chris:Well i guess the villians win this time.So the heroes will vote.So vote! Episode 2 Voting Cody: Alejandro. Duncan:Alejandro. Owen:Alejandro. Truth Or Aftermath Chris:Welcome to week 3 of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Challange Three Chris:Today's challange will take place at the aftermath set! At The Aftermath Studio.................. Chris:Today's challange is a quiz!Let's start the challange! Q1-Who was elimanated in episode 1 in Survivor:Ultimate Island? Cody: Sadie and Lindsay. Chris:The heroes have 1 point! Q2-Who was in the final 4 in Survivor:Ultimate Island? Ezekiel: Cody,Me,Zoey,and Owen. Chris:The final question. Heroes I Villans I Q3-Who was the winner of Survivor:Ultimate Island? Cody: Me. Chris:The heroes win!The villans lose!The villans will vote tonight. Chris:Time to vote! Episode 3 Voting Ezekiel: Courtney doesn't do much,eh. Chris:Courtney is out! The Return Of Drama Chris:Welcome to week 4 of Survivor:Ultimate Island! Challange Four Chris:Today's challange is to create the best fire.The team that creates a better fire than that team wins! Chris:On your mark!Get set!Go! Cody: *Starts making a fire* Ezekiel: *Also starts making a fire* Chris:Come on guys do the challange! Duncan and Owen:*start making a fire* Izzy:*starts making a fire bomb* Chris:I have come to a conclusion. Chris:The heroes win!The villans lose!Time to vote!The villans will vote. Chris:Time to vote! Episode 4 Voting Zoey:Izzzy. Ezekiel: Izzy,eh. Izzy:Why me? I am the only one to do something. Zoey. Ezekiel: I also did something but, I change to Zoey. Chris:You can't change votes.Izzy is out! The Legend Continues Chris:Welcome to week 5 of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Challange 5 Chris:Today's challange is a boat race!Each team must paddle their boat from the start to the finish.The team that passes the finish line first wins!Let's start the challange! Chris:On your mark!Get set!Go! Sierra: *starts paddling* Rachel: *Starts paddling* Owen and Duncan:*start paddling* Chris:The heroes are in the lead!Everybody has 30 mintues to complete the challange so hurry! Chris:The heroes will again for being active and because they were in the lead! (Villans Vote:You guys need to be active or i'll auto elimanated.) Chris:The villans will vote tonight.Time to vote! Episode 5 Voting Ezekiel: Mike,eh. Heather: Yes! I am safe! Chris:Mike is out! The Reward Challange Chris:Welcome to week 6 of Survivor:Ultimate Island! Challange 6 Chris:This will be the first ever reward challange!Today's challange is to build a shelter for your team.The team that has a fire and their shelter built wins immunity for the next episode or 3 from each team will.Let's start the challange! Chris:On your mark!Get set!Go! Sierra: *starts building* Cody: *Starts making the fire* Ezekiel: *Also starts making the fire* Owen and Duncan:*start building the shelter* Sierra: EEEEEEEEEE COdy *continues building* Rachel: *Brings wood* Chris:The heroes are in the lead!Come on villans you can do it! Rachel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Owen and Duncan:*continue building* Zoey:Who's in my team?Where's my team? Chris:Your on the villans.Well it look's like the heroes might win again.I'll judge who was active and who done best.30 mintues left until the challange is over!So you better hurry! Chris:The heroes win the reward challange!They get a 5 Star Dinner!The villans get Coke,Candy,and lot's of cool stuff. Reward Chat Zoey:Coke..I never tasted Coke.. Rachel: Coke is good. Chris:Tune in next time on Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Truth Or Death Chris:Welcome to week 7 of Survivor 2:Ultimate Island! Challange 7 Chris:Today's challange is to jump off a 30000 foot cliff into the water.The team that has the most players that jumped by the end of the challange wins!Let's start the challange! Chris:The challange starts now! Lightning: *jumps* Chris:Come on guys do the challange! Chris:For you inactive users you better talk by the 8th episode or the active users will win the challanges.So do the challanges and stay active. Cody: *Jumps* Ezekiel: *Jumps*WOOHOO! Duncan:*jumps* Owen:*jumps* Chris:Everybody votes this week.This will atleast happen every 7 or 4 episodes.So everybody vote! Episode 7 Voting Ezekiel: Erik. Cody: Erik. Duncan and Owen:Erik. Chris:Erik is out! The Amazon Race Chris:Welcome to week 8 of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Challange 8 Chris:I have the Total Drama Jumbo Jet ready for today's challange in the amazon!So let's start the challange! In The Amazon............................. Chris:Today's challange is to pick a path that leads to the plane.Pick the Blue,Green,Or Yellow path put choose wisley.One path leads you to the elimanation ceremony!Another path leads you to the movies!The right path leads you to the finish line.So teams pick paths and goodbye!*leaves* Duncan:*goes down the yellow path* Owen:*goes down the green path* Chris:Look's like Duncan has went to the wrong path which leads to the elimanation ceramony.Which narrows it down to 2 paths.So either pick the blue path or the green path!(Hint:It's my favorite color) Cody and Ezekiel: *Go to the Blue Path* Chris:The Blue Path is correct but both persons are on diffrent teams.Well i'll pick. Chris:The villans win!The heroes loses.Heroes it's time to vote! Episode 8 Voting Cody: Poppy. Duncan and Owen:Alejandro. Before The Merge Chris:Welcome to week 9 of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Challange 9 Chris:Today's challange is a race to the finish line!The first contestant to cross the finish line wins a free pass to the merge!Let's start the challange! Chris:On your mark!Get set!Go! Cody: *Starts running* Ezekiel: *also starts running* Chris:Some of you guys need to jump in the game because like i said the actives users win immunity! Chris:Since Cody,Duncan,Owen,and Ezekial have been active they win the challange!The rest of you vote! Episode 9 Voting Rachel:Heather. Chris:Heather is out! The Week Of Merge Chris:Welcome to the merge of Survivor 2:Heroes.Vs.Villans! Challange Ten Chris:Today's challange is to guess a number between 1-1000.The first 4 contestants that are close to the number win immunity!So guess! Cody: 72? Ezekiel: 300? Rachel: 898? Duncan:490 Owen:50 Chris:Cody,Ezekial,Rachel,and Duncan win immunity!Because there all the numbers from 60-1000! Chris:Time to vote! Episode 10 Voting Ezekiel: Lightning. Cody: Lightning. Lightning: Sierra